


After Pink

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Top Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft will take whatever time he can get with Greg.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	After Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure if I should tag it for cheating. Greg and his wife are on a break, but he's still technically married.

Mycroft walked into the room where Greg was waiting for him, already loosening his tie. He wouldn't quite call the little flat a love nest, but that’s essentially what it was. As long as Greg and his wife were on a break, Mycroft would enjoy whatever time he could get.

Greg was looking out the window, no doubt thinking of the events of that evening. There was no telling what the fallout would be regarding John Watson, but he had the feeling a rather loud grenade had been tossed into the uneasy equilibrium between himself, Greg and Sherlock. No doubt they would have many discussions about the evening’s events in the days to come, but that wasn't why either of them were here.

Greg turned to face him. Mycroft was again struck by just how handsome he was. He slipped to his knees as Greg crossed the room.

Greg reached out and caught Mycroft’s curl in his fingers, giving it a twist. Mycroft wet his lips as he looked up at him.

Eyes on Mycroft, Greg slipped out of his coat and tossed it aside. He reached for his belt and loosened it, eyes going even darker than usual.

There was still a hint of guilt and danger to their lovemaking. Greg was married, even if they were unofficially separated, and his wife had been cheating long before Greg had begun this affair. But those feelings weren’t enough to make either of them stop.

Mycroft leaned forward to nuzzle the front of Greg’s trousers. Greg ran his fingers through Mycroft’s hair and slipped his cock free of its confines.

Looking up through his eyelashes, Mycroft slowly mouthed Greg's cock, loving the hitch of Greg's breath as he watched him. Greg's hand tightened in his hair as he swallowed him nearly all the way down.

Mycroft let his eyes slip closed as he focused on the weight of Greg in his mouth. This man deserved so much in his life and if all Mycroft could give him was these stolen moments of pleasure then he would do so, and happily.

Greg let him bob his head for a few minutes. Just as his jaw started to ache, Greg reached down and tugged Mycroft up by his tie. Greg wrapped his tie in his fist to pull him closer, kissing him with hunger.

Moaning softly, Mycroft let Greg control the kiss. Greg kept hold of Mycroft's tie as he stepped them back towards the bed. He only let go as Mycroft stumbled into the mattress, landing on his back.

Greg moved over him, kissing Mycroft deeply as he got his trousers open. Mycroft grabbed the lube as Greg stripped him from the waist down, spreading him open and admiring the sight of him with his shirt rucked up around his stomach. A night like this they wouldn't get fully undressed.

Taking the lube, Greg kissed Mycroft again as he started to work him open. Even with how hungry he was, his movements were gentle, careful not to cause him harm.

When he judged Mycroft ready, Greg settled between his thighs, kissing him sweetly as he guided himself into him.

Mycroft groaned and wrapped his long legs around Greg, encouraging him deeper. He moved with Greg's steady thrusts, wishing he could keep him like this forever.

Greg tangled his hands in Mycroft's hair again, kissing him like a drowning man, like he was alive by virtue of Mycroft's breath.

Mycroft rolled them over, smiling gently down at Greg, the smile that no one else ever saw. Greg's eyes were soft as he cupped Mycroft's hips, encouraging him.

Letting his head drop back, Mycroft started to move. Greg's hand wrapped around his cock, pulling a groan from Mycroft's lips. He rolled his hips a little faster, curl falling into his face.

"Beautiful," whispered Greg, barely audible.

Mycroft opened his eyes to look down, only for them to slam shut as his orgasm overwhelmed him.

Greg groaned and rolled them over, quickly losing his rhythm as Mycroft squeezed around him. Mycroft clung to him as Greg came, panting into his shoulder.

They lay tangled in one another's arms, hearts gradually slowing. Mycroft kissed Greg, then tucked his head against Greg's shoulder. Greg held him close, sighing.

Mycroft closed his eyes, safe and comfortable, at least for a few hours more.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was theartstudentyouhate's fault :D In the best way.


End file.
